Short Stories
by DestinysSky
Summary: Short stories of Eidan and Neon and their adventures.
1. Nightmare

_What time is it?_

I turn to look at the alarm clock across the room. _1:24 am_

_Damn. Why can't I sleep?_

I lay there on the couch a while longer, then sit up, throwing my legs over the edge and letting them rest on the floor. I look at the two beds in front of me. One containing two guys, little Matt and Xavier, the other bed containing three girls, little Ruby,(the leader) Ashley and Eidan(My one and only love) I stare at her as she sleeps, her usually peaceful face looks like she was about to cry.

_She must be having a bad dream_

Not that it was uncommon for any of us, especially after what we've all been through. I get up and walk over to the sliding door that leads onto the balcony and open it. Leaning against the sliding door, I let the cool city air flow through my messy locks of blonde hair. Nights like this are more common now then they use to be. I haven't been able to sleep lately. My dreams and worries getting the best of me, I suppose,(not that I get a lot of sleep anyway) dreams of the School, the experiments, and worries on Eidan's safety. Just the thought buts me on edge.

I walk onto the balcony and close the door, not wanting anyone to get cold. Leaning onto the railing, I watch the cars drive here and there below me. The city lights twinkling as far as the eye's can see. I close my eyes as another breeze passes by me, pushing my hair back, exposing my elf-like ears, then, just as quickly as it came, it was gone. I open my eyes, take a deep breath, and walk back into the small room.

I lay down on the sofa again, trying to get some sleep before the sun comes up. Then there a slight noise.

_What was that?_ I thought as I shot up into a sitting position. I hear it again. _Was that a whimper?_

I see Ashley sit up and look at me. Noticing that I heard it too, she points at Eidan behind her.

_Yeah, she must be having a bad dream._ I move to Eidan and lay next to her wrapping my arms around her. Placing one hand behind her head the other around her waist and pulled her closed to me. She didn't reject the closeness, wrapping her arms around my waist.

_She's shaking._ I pull her closer to me, like I was telling her I was with her. She tucked her head under my chin and I stroked her hair comfortingly. I closed my eyes and held Eidan protectively. Taking in the smell of her soft hair, noting how she slowly stopped shaking. Finally relaxing she fell back into a relaxing sleep. Ashley had long sinse put Ruby in the other bed with the guys and went to sleep on the sofa. I think she wanted to give us whatever privacy she could and I was grateful.

We lay like that for a while and somewhere in that time I finally got some sleep. After days without it, it felt great to be able to sleep in the arms of the girl you love. It was the best sleep I had gotten in a long time.


	2. Fourth of July

The late afternoon sun shown vibrant colors of oranges, reds, and yellows. The wind was warm against there faces as they rode down the high way, 2 to each motorcycle. Ashley and Ruby in front on a dark purple bike, Xavier and Matt on a navy blue bike, and Neon and Eidan bringing up the rear on a crimson red bike. Eidan had her arms wrapped gently around Neon's waist, her head resting on his back, as he drove the motorcycle like an expert, swirving in and out of cars to keep up with Xavier and Ashley. Neon was a little irritated with Ashley for not letting them know where exactly they were going. All she said was they were going to enjoy it.

Eidan watch as they passed car after car on their way to this mystery place. All the cars semm to be heading in the same direction they were and she was confused about that. 'Why would so many people be going to the same place at the same time.' As far as she knew there wasn't a football game going on close to here, or any other sport for that matter. So why?

They stopped at a red light and waited. Neon got a good look around, there was a lot around here. to his left there was a Wal-mart with a firework stand on the edge of their parking lot. To his left, a car wash and straight in front of him a four way inter section with a neighborhood past it. 'Why are we here?' The light turned green and Neon followed the others as they turned left on the inter section, like most cars around here. They followed that street for a while, Neon could see flashing lights as they got closer to where ever they were going. As they got closer he could make out what the flashing lights were, Food stands and a lot of them. There was also a Firetruck, ambulance and maybe ten cop cars. "What the..?" he whispered.

"Come on. We have to find a parking spot before they're all gone." Ashley yelled over her shoulder.

After about five minutes of searching they found a place to park. They all used one parking spot to give the other cars places to park, even though all of them were practically gone. Neon got off his bike, then helped Eidan off. They turned to see Ashley, Xavier, Matt and Ruby already off their bikes, walking off towards a grassy area. Neon and Eidan followed them.

Ashley took a blanket out of the back-pack she was carrying and layed it down on the grass. Once she had the blanket down she sat down on it and waited for something. Everyone else sat down with her. Xavier sat down behind Ashley and let her lean against him. Neon sat down and let Eidan sit in his lap. Matt and Ruby went off to play with the other kids that were already here. Neon took this chance to get a good look at this place.

It was big and grassy, obviously a park. In front of them was a huge hill with a couple of trees on the top and a fence going down the left side of the hill. There was what looked like a water fountain on the hill and he could slightly hear running water, a water fall maybe. There was a smaller hill to his right with trees around it, there was a lot of kids over there, yelling and laughing he could hear splashing coming from over the small hill there must be another fountain over there that the kids were playing in. That was confirmed when Matt and Ruby came running over with both of their pants soaking wet. Ashley and Xavier laugh as they were tackled by the small children. Eidan giggled at the four of them while Neon smiled. He loved his family, sure he didn't show it often but he loved being with them, he couldn't imagine anything without them.

Back to looking around. The food and drink stands were to their left now, there was a lot of people over there, buying drinks, food, and flashing hats or necklaces. Behind them was the car parking lot and all around them were other people, sitting on blankets, fold out chairs, or even the hood of their cars.

Neon jumped when he heard a loud pop, he looked around to see some jerk lighting fireworks over by the small hill. Another family looked irritated at him, but didn't do anything. The teen with them had Sparklers with her and was lighting one after another, watching them sparkle and shine, then use them previous sparkler to light a new sparkler berfore it went out. He could hear other fireworks going off in the distance behind them. What is it that these people are celebrating? It was summer so it wasn't New Years. Then it came to him, it was summer and people were lighting fireworks. Neon let out a little laugh. Eidan looked up at him curiously. "What's so funny?" she asked. He smiled at her and said, "It's nothing." He gave her a small kiss and she smiled at him.

The sun had fully set by now, people were gathered around in groups, looking up at the hill. Matt and Ruby watched the hill intently. Neon and Eidan were now laying down on the blanke, Neon using Ashley's bag as a pillow and Eidan laying her head on Neon's stomach. Neon playind with Eidan's short brown hair, twirling it inbetween his fingers. Eidan stared at the sky, which was being sprinkled with stars. Xavier sat leaning against his hand with Ashley leaning against his chest her head resting on his shoulder.

Their was a sudden bang and then the sky was filled with sparkling colors and lights. The crowd began to cheer as firework after firework launched into the sky, showering down in beautifully bright colors. Matt and Ruby 'Ooh'd and 'Aah'd and bang and bang signaled another sparkling star. Xavier and Ashley smiled and watched the fireworks bang and pop in the starry sky. Neon sat up leaning on both hands, Eidan readjusting so her head was laying in his lap. Eidan had on the biggest smile and her eye's sparkled and shined along with the fireworks. Neon smiled along with her as he watched the show of showering lights.

"HAPPY 4TH OF JULY! Ashley yelled over the noise. Neon laughed, as everyone else replied to her, again Neon loves his family and he would trade them for the world.


End file.
